This invention relates to a sensor mounting arrangement for use in mounting the moveable part of a position sensor. In particular, the invention relates to an arrangement whereby, upon failure of a component of the arrangement, the sensor can continue to operate and the failure can be sensed.
Where a linear variable differential transformer (LVDT) is used to monitor, for example, the position of a piston rod, the moveable part of the LVDT is mounted upon a mounting component which is secured to and moveable with the piston rod. Should the mounting component break, then movement of the piston rod will not be transmitted through the mounting component to the LVDT and so will not be sensed, nor will a signal be produced indicative of the component failure. If the piston rod forms part of an actuator used in a safety critical application, for example in controlling the positions of the flaps or thrust reversers of an aircraft, then the component failure could be dangerous if it remained undetected.